Facing Their Punishment
by WikflameX
Summary: EDWARD ON THE BED. Now that i gots your attention. Carlisle punishes the "children" for wasting their money all the time. PRETTY RANDOM. :D


Me- -looks up at Stephanie with big brown puppy dowg eyes- can I own twilight?

Stephanie- wait a minute… WHO ARE YOU!?! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!!!

Me- is that a yes?

Stephanie- HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE FROM A FANFACTION (whatever that is) THINGY ASK ME THAT EVERYDAY!!! YOU THINK I WOULD PICK YOU!?!

Me- ummm… yes?

Stephanie- NO!!!!! -walks out-

Me- DARN IT FANCO!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"no… no… NOOO!!! EVERYONE GET TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!!" shouted Carlisle with all his might he could muster

"BUT CARLISLE!!!" everyone shouted back at once like they rehearsed it (which was kinda weird really)

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR ALL DOING EVEN IF YOU umm how do i say this... ARE DOING IMPORTANT STUFF WITH YOUR MATE!!! ALL OF YOU GET DOWN FROM HERE NOW!!!"

APOV

_hmm i wonder what emmett did this time_ -sign- _darn it! i was just gonna go on a shopping spree maybe its something really really important i know i ll dress up in the new outfit i just bought a few seconds ago from the internet thank god for superdeeduperalliwooper delivery service..._

as I quickly got to my brand new clothes likety-spit (i just LOVE saying that) I got down the stairs in my vampire speed but strangely everyone was looking sad like... like... sad people who have just realized that they live in townia the city of sad people where they all die of sadness

"OMIGOLLY!!! DID BELLA JUST DIE!?!"

"NO DARN IT I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!!!" said Bella waving her hands like a crazy woman trying to call the firepeople

"oh... whats wrong then daddy?" i asked to Carlisle who looked like was gonna explode any second now or was just pretty damn constipated.

"whats wrong? HAHA! WHATS WRONG!?! -saying it like a maniac person- WHATS WRONG IS THAT BY THIS TIME NEXT YEAR ALL OF US WILL BE BROKE! -everyone gasps at this point- YES YOU HEARD ME BROKE! AS IN B-R-O-K-E BROKE" -spelling it out in a cheer leading outfit for some reason-

"WTF!?!" replied everyone (again all at the same time... weird e.O)

"LANGUAGE" Esme retorted while covering Renesme's ears

"okay lets all calm down and get to the bottom of this..." eddy asked all sweetly like a lollipop

"Eddy your absolutely right EMMETT WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO NOW!!!" yelled Bella

"ME I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ASK JASPER HES THE ONE SOOO EMO ALL THE TIME!!!" Emmett yelled back

EPOV

_oh no! tell me emmett didint call me... the E word _asked Jasper mentally at me i slowly nodded my head in approval. originally he was just sit there looking at the floor waiting for carlisle to calm down to stop him headache slowly putting his brain to a pulp, know whats all the fuss is about, then walk out but no emmett just had to piss off jasper. he then slowly yet creepy faced emmett making his eyes pure white (for added effect of coarse xD) but suddenly... he suddenly slapped him in the face and did a z-formation

"oh no you just di-int bro-thah from a ano-thah mo-thah" said jasper at which everyone gasped in shock while emmett stop up in slow motion

"mm-hm bro-thah i just did" retorted emmett back this time doing some kind formation that looked like he was coloring something outside the lines like a 5 year old. (seriously im making this up as i go)

"well i challenge you to a du-el" slapping emmett with a white tissue.

"SLAP FIGHT!!!" yelled emmett

"EVERYONE SHUT IT CARLISLE MADE US GO DOWN HERE FOR A REASON NO I WANT TO HURRY THIS UP SO THAT BELLA CAN..."

"go hunting with him! right EDWARD!?" cutting me off while winking at me. (use your imagination people -wink wink-:O)

"uhhh right yes thank you Edward *ehem* ALL YOU ARE USING UP ALL OUR MONEY FOR YOUR OWN STRANGE REASONS!!!"

APOV

_ha! its a good thing i dont have any addictions im the only PRETTY normal girl here even bellas kinda weird_ "like what daddy? i don't have any addictions I'm a good little girl... so can i leave now?" said alice in a sweetly tone

"actually alice... you ARE the worst offender here it says here wait... this cant be right... YOU TRIED TO BY THE FREAKIN STORE!?!"

"well daddy there is a reasonable explanation there you see demi lavado was there and we sorta got to a fight and..."

"SILENCE!" he yelled

-gulp-

"ALL OF YOU ARE PUNISHED!" yelled carlisle

"FOR WHAT!?" everyone yelled jasper

*hemhem* "EMMETT & ROSALIE: FOR MAKING CERTAIN "NOISES" AT NIGHT..."

"WAIT A SECOND..." complained emmett

"NO BUTS (you HAVE been getting to much hehe..) HAVE YOU SEEN THE CONDITION OF RENESME LATELY!?" -points at renesme in the corner-

_OH-MY-GOD_

renesme was just laying there in the fetal position muttering to herself "haha... the moaning... faster... and faster... make it stop..." -eye twitch-

"moving on... BELLA FOR THROWING MIKE THUS BREAKING A... uh scratch that SEVERAL WALLS"

_bella just pretty much chuckled to herself on that one while giving a high 5 to edward_ "no complains here"

"EDWARD FOR... HELPING BELLA? -chuckle-... AND JASPER FOR BEING EMO ALL THE TIME"

"BUT"

"FOR BEING EMO ALL THE TIME AND AS PUNISHMENT..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SO HOWD YAH LIKE IT SOW FAR? (carrying a large chainsaw) OH YOU LIKEE IT!? THANK YOU! i really dont have time cause schools coming up over here so ill just post a contest: whoever can make me the fascinating review ILL PERSONALLY message him about thier punishment. sound good? :D


End file.
